


Kinky Kitchen

by Tiamo4ever



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kuroko, Cosplay, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, Pron Without Plot, Top Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamo4ever/pseuds/Tiamo4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko wears nothing but an apron while he and Akashi have sex on the kitchen table...<br/>Also posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote awhile ago but totally forgot about until I was going through some of the files on my laptop. I had saved it in a place where my family wouldn't find it if they decided to use my computer and only just found it again a few days ago. After a little editing I decided to post it. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it :) <3

Kuroko was standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but a black lace apron. The sash was tied just tight enough to have the apron hug his chest and hips seductively; and yet it was lose enough to drape down his back, almost as if the slightest movement would cause it to come undone. As an added touch Kuroko had a black ribbon in his hair, that perfectly matched his apron, which was tied into a bow. The bluenette leaned against the kitchen counter while twirling a strand of his hair with his fingers; motioning for Akashi to come over to him. The bluenette was always looking for a new kinky way to seduce Akashi, and today kitchen sex was his weapon of choice. 

Akashi wasted no time closing the gap between them, grabbing Kuroko's hips and slamming him back into the counter with quite a bit of force as he gave the bluenette a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues aggressively fought for dominance as they kissed deeper and more intensely. Akashi's hands moved from Kuroko's hips slowly caressing the bluenette's sides until he reached Kuroko's chest, where he began teasing the bluenette's nipples through the silky fabric of the apron. Kuroko moaned into Akashi's mouth as he wrapped his arms around the red heads neck, begging him for more. Akashi's lips left Kuroko's and he began to kiss down the bluenette's neck and right shoulder, causing Kuroko to moan again. 

“More!” Kuroko whimpered in Akashi's ear as he tightened his grip around the red heads neck. Akashi smirked as he lifted Kuroko up, moving him over to the table and sat the bluenette down on the edge. Pulling the ribbon out of Kuroko's hair, Akashi quickly used the ribbon to tie Kuroko's hands together before slamming the bluenette back onto the table. The red head held Kuroko's arms above his head easily gaining control of the bluenette's body; Akashi looked down at him and smirked. The bluenette's arousal was obvious as Kuroko's erection caused a tent to form in the front of the apron; and even though the material of the apron was black Akashi could still see where the apron had become wet due to the pre come leaking from Kuroko's needy cock. 

While kissing the bluenette with more intensity than before, Akashi used his free hand to caress Kuroko's chest, working his way down to the bluenette's hips and thigh. The red head then abruptly broke the kiss and pulled away moving his free hand up to Kuroko's mouth. The bluenette got the hint and began sucking on Akashi fingers, making sure they were coated in saliva. Once they were wet enough Akashi then removed his fingers from Kuroko's mouth and very slowly inserted them inside the bluenette; causing his back to arch as he moaned out in pleasure. Akashi continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Kuroko at a painfully slow pace. The bluenette was growing impatient; he began to buck his hips onto Akashi's fingers encouraging the red head to go faster as he moaned his name over and over.

“You naughty boy.” Akashi said in a very deep seductive voice. Then he picked up his pace, and thrust his fingers faster and harder into Kuroko causing his back to arch off the table and moan louder than before. 

“I c-can’t wait…any…anymore…..I want you inside me.” Kuroko moaned. "S-Seijuro...please....I need you." Figuring that he had teased the bluenette enough Akashi was happy to give into his request. The red head undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants and without warning he shoved his hard cock inside Kuroko's tight ass. 

“Ahhhh!” The bluenette cried out, the pleasure was intense. Kuroko loved when Akashi got rough with him. “Harder…ahh, fuck m-me….h-ha-harder!” Kuroko screamed as he wrapped his legs around Akashi's waist. Akashi loved hearing Kuroko scream so the red head granted Kuroko's request and thrust into him harder, over and over again. They were both covered in sweat and moaning like crazy as they continued to fuck on the kitchen table.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this story/my writing style I'd be happy to take any requests you guys have for stories you'd want to read.
> 
> Just let me know in the comments if you have a story request.  
> (*It doesn't just have to be from Kuroko no Basuke...I'd be happy to write a story for a different fandom as well....As long as it's one that I'm familiar with of course)


End file.
